Albrecht Achilles (Korvettenkapitän)
Albrecht Achilles}} |death_date= |birth_place=Karlsruhe |death_place=northeast of Bahia, Brazil |image=Albrect Achilles.jpg |caption= Korvettenkapitän Albrecht Achilles after a patrol |allegiance= Nazi Germany |serviceyears=1934–1943 |rank=''Korvettenkapitän'' (posthumous) |branch= |commands= |unit=[[Gorch Fock (1933)|SSS Gorch Fock]] |battles=World War II |awards=Iron Cross 1st Class U-boat War Badge Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross }} Albrecht Achilles (25 January 1914 – 27 September 1943) was a German U-boat commander in World War II and commander of . He was also a recipient of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross ( ). The Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross was awarded to recognise extreme battlefield bravery or successful military leadership. Military career Albrecht Achilles began his naval career with the Reichsmarine on 8 April 1934 as a member "Crew 1934" (the incoming class of 1934). . He transferred to the U-boat service in April 1940. For one year, he served as a commander trainee as first and second watch officer on board various U-boats, including three patrols on under the command of Robert-Richard Zapp, before taking over command of U-161 from Kapitänleutnant Hans Witt. Albrecht Achilles and his entire crew were killed in action when U-161 was sunk northeast of Bahia on 27 September 1943 by depth charges from a U.S. Navy Martin PBM Mariner (VP-74/P-2). On 16 November 1940 he married Chirstel Busz. The marriage produced two children, daughter Christiane born 1941 and a posthumous son Konrad born 1944. Summary of career Ships attacked As commander of U-161, Achilles is credited with the sinking of 12 merchant ships totalling , damaging another ship of that it had to be considered a total loss and damaging five further ships of . He also sank the United States Lighthouse Service ship Acacia of and damaged the British light cruiser . Awards * Wehrmacht Long Service Award 4th Class (8 April 1938)Busch & Röll 2003, p. 300. * Iron Cross (1939) ** 2nd Class (7 August 1941)Busch & Röll 2003, p. 301. ** 1st Class (5 April 1942) * U-boat War Badge (1939) (7 August 1941) * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross (16 January 1943) as Kapitänleutnant and commander of U-161''Scherzer 2007, p. 187.Fellgiebel 2000, p. 113. * Mentioned in the ''Wehrmachtbericht on 12 March 1942 ''Wehrmachtbericht'' reference Dates of rank * Seekadett on 26 September 1934 * Obermatrose on 1 October 1934 * Oberstabsmatrose on 1 January 1935 * Fähnrich zur See on 1 July 1935 * Oberfähnrich zur See on 1 January 1937 * Leutnant zur See on 16 April 1937 * Oberleutnant zur See on 13 April 1939 * Kapitänleutnant on 14 August 1941 * Korvettenkapitän on 5 April 1945(posthumously) Notes References ;Citations ;Bibliography * * * * * * Die Wehrmachtberichte 1939–1945 Band 2, 1. Januar 1942 bis 31. Dezember 1943 (in German). München: Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, 1985. ISBN 3-423-05944-3. External links * Category:1914 births Category:1943 deaths Category:People from Karlsruhe Category:U-boat commanders Category:Recipients of the Knight's Cross Category:German military personnel killed in World War II Category:Military personnel referenced in the Wehrmachtbericht Category:People lost at sea Category:Reichsmarine personnel Category:Kriegsmarine personnel Category:People from the Grand Duchy of Baden